our filthy man whores!
by waterdemond345
Summary: hey peoples this is a funny about me and my sisterand my friend and our filthy man whores from the anime and real world it is very funny and i laughed my head off or i would if we were supposed to be awake right now! teehee!-lupe and mono and momo!
1. Chapter 1

mono-hi im forcing my sister lupe to do this thing with me about kiba and gaara and any other anime guy that is hottata!!  
lupe-i like the animation on kibas abbs  
Mono-she just doesnt want to admit that she thinks hes hottata and she wants him... whowho!!  
lupe- 1st off, he isnt my favorite guy character and infact hes tied second with shikumaru cuss shikumaru has smart lazziness which is awesome.  
Mono- cough gaara cough... she liky likey gaara whowho!!  
Lupe-twicthes eyebrow and looks angry  
Mono- awww is the gaara kiba luver angry?? does she need a kiss from her gaara poo?  
Lupe- i dont think anybody would get away with calling gaara gaarapoo so sand coffin your butt missy!  
Mono- hahahaha she wants him bad too. hahaha!! and only you his luver would get away with calling him gaarapoo and thats cuss he doesnt know ur 2 timing him with kiba!!  
Lupe- what the fugde! 2nd off i wouldnt cheat on him with ur luver(kiba is hottata) and 3rd off Gaara doesnt do relationships  
Mono- ahhh is she sad that all he wants is her and not their realationship.. she feels used!! poor sissy!! hugs its gonna be okytay!! ill kick his a for using u later!!  
Lupe- no he would kill me if he knew i liked him or if anybody liked him!! hes afraid of the love!  
Mono- hes afraid of her love!!starts singing loving u is easy cuss ur beautiful  
Lupe- what the fudges!!kiba wouldnt even go with u cuss ur a flirt and like ino!!only not blonde!!  
Mono- u filthy lieing whore bicth!! he loves me and at least he isnt using me he loves me!! ur jealous of my kiba you man whore!! you gaara freak you... you... stop staring at me im not that big of a whore!! it was a dare!! i swear! and only like thriteen kisses!! i mean come on!!  
Lupe- 13? thats even more than i though! you really r a whoreslaps facethats for making fun of gaara  
Mono- but im kibas whore!!just like ur gaaras girl slave whore toy!!  
Lupe- no im not slap slap kick  
Mono- but u wish u were!! mahahaha  
Lupe-moving on to other characters that arent from naruto  
mono-shes gone mad she wants to talk about a hotttata movie star sheilds eyes i cant look at u!! u filthy 3 timing man whore!!  
Lupe- hey i have a boyfriend and his names chris  
Mono- and gaara on the side cuss hes so smexy!!  
Lupe- gaara is mine bh!!not urs!!  
mono- but he wishes he were mine.. i mean in comparison he so wishes he had this instead of that!! mahahah!!  
Lupe- moving on!!yelling and turning red FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTiconredface.gif"(she has paler than white face)  
Mono-like hinata!!  
Lupe-what show next moron!  
Mono- umm... death note... who do u like more L or light?  
Lupe- L but not in cuteness  
Mono- i dont know what ur talking about hes hottata in a creapy smart freakishly hot way! but lights hotter!  
Lupe- i get what ur saying its like gaara v.s. kiba  
Mono-light was a cheating whore in the end when l died!! i hat him for killing L!! u killed my man slave!!bicth slaps Light  
Light- im just trying to rid the world of evil mahaha  
Mono- well rid it somewhere else!! u freak but u r really hottata so ill let the murders slide.  
Light- pffph!  
Lupe- well im not going togun to shoulder  
Light leaves vleeding and dieing(again)  
Mono- hes to hot to die!! come back my smexy man slave!!  
Lupe-omg how many man whores do u have?  
Mono- every anime guy except gaara(cuss hes urs) and The dudes from kingdom hearts cuss their nagisa's( bff)  
Lupe- next!! subject!!  
mono-... fine she wants to do none anime related  
Mono- freddie from icarly is cute. but not hottata. just little boy cute... ummm...  
Lupe-cough, cough child malester  
Mono-... i have no comment!! he is cute but i wouldnt make him my man whore. hes not good enough to bow to me.  
Lupe- ego... problems  
Mono-umm...okay...the show is... st... we have nothing but anime in common!! oh wait she remembers something!!  
Lupe-dexter(not dexters labratory the hot guy from the show dexter)  
Mono- hes hot and creepy i liky likey!!  
lupe- ummm... i did not say he was hot u put that!!  
Mono- yes i did but u were thinking it... u were thinking about his aweosme creepiness!!  
mono -but onto other things.. oh wait i forgot again!! god damn it!  
Lupe- right well im going back to dexter  
Mono- hottata!!  
Lupe-i hate those people he's with  
Mono- jealous!!  
Lupe- not jealous!! their to dumb! their dumb as doornail. i would have figured it was him way sooner than the whore sponser chick!!  
Mono- sure you would have ur thicker than a block of ice in december!!hahaha i made a funny!!  
Lupe- i made a funny is my thign!! i claim it!  
mono- to bad youll have to share it with me before i say teehee!!  
lupe- Noooo!! not teehee!!  
mono- thats damn right!!  
Lupe- fine than im stelaing hachahca  
Mono i will kill u u filthy he she whore!!  
mono- anyways u got that from how to be ninja!! copycat!!  
Lupe- lets talk about how to be ninja!  
Mono- oh for flippin christ sakes!!Nooo!!  
Lupe- meany!!  
Mono-next show is...for next time!!  
lupe-teehee!!  
mono- byebye peoples!!  
Lupe- i said teeehee that means the end u filthey whore!! ill say it agian TEE frekain heee!!  
mono- mahahah i ruined ur stupid teehee!!  
lupe- tee freakin hee u filthy whore shut up!!


	2. Chapter 2

okytay so more man whoreeness  
mono is me, momo is my friend ponypals22

mono: well these arent exactly man whores but their kids at our school so mahahaha  
momo: they suck  
mono: im talking about guys u artard!!  
momo: me to  
mono: than y r u asking one out?  
momo:because he doesnt suck  
mono:always the exception!  
momo:i agree with u  
mono:whos cute to u?  
momo:brandon,joeyl,brian, dilan,  
mono:huh. i dont know who dilan is but okytay!!  
momo:hes a 7th grader  
mono: oh that explains it.  
momo:i guess so  
mono:i think brandon,chris, kindof jason, joeyl, idk who else.  
momo:lier!  
mono: well who else than?  
momo:jaime(hime or himan)  
mono:ew!! thata gross i just like him as a friend!! lies ahhh my ears they burn!  
momo:lier lier pants on fire  
mono:i am not!! ask him i already told him i dont like him its on one of his index card note thingies!!  
momo:fine ill ask him... when he says no...  
mono:he wont give them to u but ill get them from him dont worry about it.  
momo:ur probably just gonna write on a peice of paper saying no i dont like u  
mono:i cant cuss he wrote on the paper too and asked me if i did or not and told me he hoped i said no to chris and i asked if we could be friends still and he said it was hard to be my friend without liking me and i asked him if he could just deal with it.  
momo:u write to much  
mono:  
mono: phyco!!  
momo:u spelled it wrong  
mono:i dont care!!  
momo:loser  
mono:dork  
momo:fugly  
mono:fk ugly!! duck butt!  
momo:fucken ugly duck butt sucker!  
mono: whatever u filthy lieing whore!!  
momo:at least im not a filthy lieing bitch1  
mono:yes u r!  
momo:no im not  
mono: fine ur not but neither am i... most of the time  
momo:okay!  
mono:okytay!  
momo:wasabi?  
mono: u stole my word!! word whore!  
momo:at least im not a man whore!  
mono: neither am i thank the gods!  
momo:yeah u r ur kindof sluttish  
mono:yes i am but im not a guy making me just a regular whore.  
momo:fine than whore  
mono: thanx!!  
momo:whatev  
mono: use the real word its only two more letters!!  
momo:and look how dumb u sound using all those letters!  
mono:its not dumb. and it sounds better. less like a txt machine, more like a human being  
momo: im not a txt machine!  
mono: no but that word is txt  
momo:wouldnt it suck if we got lice from paige?  
mono: yeah. i hope we dont im gonna have my mom or dad check for it  
momo: im gonna have my mom check for it  
mono:god it gives me the creeps just thinking about it  
momo:it gives me the heebe geebes  
mono: blec it makes my skin crawl  
momo:im tired and bored  
mono: me too  
momo:doesnt ur cousins friend feel great for being here?  
mono: i dont think so. all five of them fight all the time adding him to the mix doesnt do any good  
momo: i agree it doesnt do any good. i wish brandon were here.  
mono: i wish strangly that chris and jason and himan and tyler and robert where here.  
momo: eww gross!! u sicko freak!  
mono: just to hang out with them not for that reason!  
momo: their mean  
mono:r not  
momo:hate one them for me!  
mono: i cant their my friends!!  
momo:than hate chris  
mono: cant. hes my friend... and i like him  
momo: gross!  
mono: might i bring up the likey liky of fredo and richard  
momo:i dont care besides i like their personalities  
mono: well same here plus i think hes cute  
momo:how could u like their personalities their personalities r dumb especially chris  
mono: u just think that cuss he took ur bag! u hold a grugde he was just messing with u  
momo: i dont care hes a jerk  
mono: hes not a jerk to me  
momo: well he is to me  
mono: oy vay!  
momo: u suck  
mono: thats okay. i still like them well some of them i mean just jason and chris not himan and tyler. and not really curtis anymore  
momo: when did curtis come into the subject?  
mono: well the subject is guys we like and i was saying who i liked than i thought well i dont really like curtis anymore. so i put it  
momo:weirdo.  
mono: thats the way i like it  
momo: this is boring!  
mono: i wish we could have a party!!  
momo: me too  
mono: well at least  
momo;well bye everybodies  
mono: bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

okytay so more man whoreeness  
mono is me, momo is my friend ponypals22

mono: well these arent exactly man whores but their kids at our school so mahahaha  
momo: they suck  
mono: im talking about guys u artard!!  
momo: me to  
mono: than y r u asking one out?  
momo:because he doesnt suck  
mono:always the exception!  
momo:i agree with u  
mono:whos cute to u?  
momo:brandon,joeyl,brian, dilan,  
mono:huh. i dont know who dilan is but okytay!!  
momo:hes a 7th grader  
mono: oh that explains it.  
momo:i guess so  
mono:i think brandon,chris, kindof jason, joeyl, idk who else.  
momo:lier!  
mono: well who else than?  
momo:jaime(hime or himan)  
mono:ew!! thata gross i just like him as a friend!! lies ahhh my ears they burn!  
momo:lier lier pants on fire  
mono:i am not!! ask him i already told him i dont like him its on one of his index card note thingies!!  
momo:fine ill ask him... when he says no...  
mono:he wont give them to u but ill get them from him dont worry about it.  
momo:ur probably just gonna write on a peice of paper saying no i dont like u  
mono:i cant cuss he wrote on the paper too and asked me if i did or not and told me he hoped i said no to chris and i asked if we could be friends still and he said it was hard to be my friend without liking me and i asked him if he could just deal with it.  
momo:u write to much  
mono:  
mono: phyco!!  
momo:u spelled it wrong  
mono:i dont care!!  
momo:loser  
mono:dork  
momo:fugly  
mono:fk ugly!! duck butt!  
momo:fucken ugly duck butt sucker!  
mono: whatever u filthy lieing whore!!  
momo:at least im not a filthy lieing bitch1  
mono:yes u r!  
momo:no im not  
mono: fine ur not but neither am i... most of the time  
momo:okay!  
mono:okytay!  
momo:wasabi?  
mono: u stole my word!! word whore!  
momo:at least im not a man whore!  
mono: neither am i thank the gods!  
momo:yeah u r ur kindof sluttish  
mono:yes i am but im not a guy making me just a regular whore.  
momo:fine than whore  
mono: thanx!!  
momo:whatev  
mono: use the real word its only two more letters!!  
momo:and look how dumb u sound using all those letters!  
mono:its not dumb. and it sounds better. less like a txt machine, more like a human being  
momo: im not a txt machine!  
mono: no but that word is txt  
momo:wouldnt it suck if we got lice from paige?  
mono: yeah. i hope we dont im gonna have my mom or dad check for it  
momo: im gonna have my mom check for it  
mono:god it gives me the creeps just thinking about it  
momo:it gives me the heebe geebes  
mono: blec it makes my skin crawl  
momo:im tired and bored  
mono: me too  
momo:doesnt ur cousins friend feel great for being here?  
mono: i dont think so. all five of them fight all the time adding him to the mix doesnt do any good  
momo: i agree it doesnt do any good. i wish brandon were here.  
mono: i wish strangly that chris and jason and himan and tyler and robert where here.  
momo: eww gross!! u sicko freak!  
mono: just to hang out with them not for that reason!  
momo: their mean  
mono:r not  
momo:hate one them for me!  
mono: i cant their my friends!!  
momo:than hate chris  
mono: cant. hes my friend... and i like him  
momo: gross!  
mono: might i bring up the likey liky of fredo and richard  
momo:i dont care besides i like their personalities  
mono: well same here plus i think hes cute  
momo:how could u like their personalities their personalities r dumb especially chris  
mono: u just think that cuss he took ur bag! u hold a grugde he was just messing with u  
momo: i dont care hes a jerk  
mono: hes not a jerk to me  
momo: well he is to me  
mono: oy vay!  
momo: u suck  
mono: thats okay. i still like them well some of them i mean just jason and chris not himan and tyler. and not really curtis anymore  
momo: when did curtis come into the subject?  
mono: well the subject is guys we like and i was saying who i liked than i thought well i dont really like curtis anymore. so i put it  
momo:weirdo.  
mono: thats the way i like it  
momo: this is boring!  
mono: i wish we could have a party!!  
momo: me too  
mono: well at least  
momo;well bye everybodies  
mono: bye bye


End file.
